What a Waste of Watermelon
by doctoring
Summary: Yoshida thought he was just going to spend the hot afternoon on his balcony, eating watermelon. Satou has other plans. / Mostly smut, hardly any real plot. If you squint, you can see it. The plot, I mean. Not… nevermind… / A Writer's Month fic. Word Prompt: summer


_**SLURP.**_

_**SLURP.**_

_**SMACK.**_

Yoshida is sitting on the balcony to his apartment, eating watermelon.

They tried to chill it a bit by putting it in the freezer but left it in there too long. It's a bit too cold, hurting his teeth at times, but in this weather, it feels amazing. He's a bit messy with it, the cool juice of the watermelon dripping down his front. However, it is helping him fight the sweltering summer heat, so he doesn't mind the stickiness.

He glances over at the hand fan discarded to the side when he decided to really chow down on the watermelon. He feels a bead of juice trail down his arm, debating on whether that was a right choice.

He looks at his arm, watching the juice dribble down.

"Can I lick that?"

Yoshida screams and ends up flinging his slice of watermelon. He tries to grab it as it bounces on the railing, but it tips over on the other side instead. He leans over the balcony to see where the half-eaten slice had landed on the sidewalk. He frowns at it for a moment before he turns back to Satou.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE? "

"Your mother let me in as she was leaving for the store… anyways… can I lick that?"

"The hell you talkin' about?" He replies, while lapping at the watermelon juice slowly trailing down his arm, and slowly reaching for another slice with his free hand.

"You've gotta be doing that on purpose," Satou says, before grabbing Yoshida's arm, and yanking him closer.

Startled, Yoshida drops the new slice of watermelon. "Seriously!?"

Satou frowns at him before he kicks the slice off the balcony. "What?" He shrugs nonchalantly.

He starts licking Yoshida's arm, following the trail of the watermelon juice upwards. Yoshida starts to protest until he realizes that Satou is beginning to lick in places that had no watermelon, going past his elbow, up his arm, towards the shoulder.

"That's just sweat! Stop it!"

Satou places a small kiss to Yoshida's shoulder before responding. "I don't mind."

They hear children laughing off in the distance, and Yoshida suddenly realizes _we're still outside!_

"Satou! Stop!" He hisses. "We're outside! Someone can see us!"

"So?"

"It's IMPROPER!" Yoshida tries to pull away from Satou.

"It'll be more improper if we go inside… unless… that's what you want."

Satou waits for him to respond.

Meanwhile, Yoshida watches a bead of sweat trail down from Satou's face, down his neck, and over his chest until it disappears behind his tank top. He doesn't know why but watching Satou's sweat move like that… it sparked something in him.

"Well, I suppose it _is_ a bit hot outside…"

Yoshida starts to lead Satou inside, before he finds himself being picked up and rushed to his bedroom.

"Put me down. Please!" Yoshida pleads with him.

"Need I remind you that your mother is only going to the store… who knows when she gets back."

Satou slowly lays Yoshida down on his bed, distracted by kissing him. As soon as Yoshida is fully laid out, Satou straddles him, grabbing the arm he was previously licking. He licks long stripes over the forearm, the hand, the fingers, until the taste of watermelon is completely gone. He repeats the process with the other arm, watching Yoshida squirm beneath him.

He then notices something. Satou plucks at a pink spot on Yoshida's white tank top. "Did you drip watermelon down your front?"

Yoshida tries to shrug. "Maybe. I don't know," he replies quietly.

Satou forces Yoshida upright and starts tugging at the shirt. "Here. Take it off."

Yoshida tugs his tank top back down and gives Satou a skeptical look.

"What? We have to hurry. You mother will be-"

"No! You always do this!"

"Do what?"

"You always try to get me to naked, or at least to strip down a bit," Yoshida starts to blush furiously and looks away before he continues. "You always remain fully clothed… and therefore composed…"

He hears ruffling and turns back to see Satou pulling off his own shirt. He flings it to the far side of the room before leaning forward and kissing Yoshida roughly. He pulls back and says, "I'm not going to stay composed much longer if you don't let me…"

He tugs at the bottom of Yoshida's tank top. Yoshida hesitantly sits up straighter, raising his arms in compliance. Satou grins at him as he pulls off his shirt.

He hums happily before kissing him. His lips are pressing against him as gently as possible but his hard are pushing him quite hard, forcing Yoshida to laid back down on his bed. He's careful to lay on top of him, trying not to apply all his weight, but still pressing up against him enough to arouse Yoshida.

With both his hands tangled into Yoshida's hair, Satou deepens the kiss. He gently thrusts up against him, causing Yoshida to moan into the mouth as he writhes beneath him. Satou can feel just how far gone Yoshida is, and decides he should get a move on in case Yoshida's mother comes home and causes them to stop prematurely.

Satou works his lips down Yoshida's jaw, his neck, and over his shoulder. He lets his hand slide up and down his torso as he leaves a hickey just below Yoshida's clavicle. He smiles to himself, realizing Yoshida will need to be careful on what shirt he wears for the next few days, lest he gets a few unwanted questions.

He continues his way down, slowly, only stopping momentarily on Yoshida's left nipple. He loves the sound Yoshida makes, a pained yet pleasurable yelp, whenever he bites gently on his nipple, toying with him, but he doesn't know how much time he has left.

_Probably not much. I need to hurry._

Yoshida was expecting a slow tease down his torso, Satou's usual M.O., but let out a small cry when he felt Satou drag his tongue down his torso while yanking on the top of Yoshida's shorts.

Yoshida lifts his head up, peering down at Satou. He feels his dick twitch at the sight of Satou, looking desperately up at him.

"Lift your hips. Now," Satou rasps out at him.

Yoshida complies without thinking. Satou roughly yanks his shorts and underwear down, just enough to free Yoshida's cock.

A wave of embarrassment suddenly hits Yoshida. "Wait. Stop."

Satou looks up at him inquisitively, but his hand is already working on rubbing the precum over the tip.

Yoshida struggles to fight back his moan as he leans up to stop him. "S-stop. It's gross. I've been sweating so much."

"Guess we have to get you cleaned up then, huh?" Without missing a beat, Satou immediately puts the tip into his mouth.

He swirls his tongue around simultaneously spreading around the precum and lapping it up. Yoshida moans and falls back down onto the bed.

Satou instantly starts taking the entire length into his mouth, again and again. Yoshida places his hands over his mouth, trying to stifle the lewd sounds produced by the sudden attack.

Satou, however, knew what Yoshida was doing, and he didn't like it. He much preferred to hear the slight cries of pleasure, the moans, the sighs. He continues to work his mouth up and down the entire length, his hand working to cover the base with each up-stroke. He starts moving a bit faster, as his hand slides down gently grasping his balls. He uses his other hands to hold onto Yoshida's hips, to keep his from squirming too much and the inevitable slight thrusting.

Moments later, Satou hears panting, and looks up to see that Yoshida's arms have fallen to his side. He knows he's starting to lose control, so Satou picks up the pace a bit more, occasionally sucking harder whenever his lips are around the ridge of his head.

Yoshida reaches down suddenly. One hand is clasped on top of Satou's hand on his hip. His other hand finds its way into Satou's hair, gently pressing against his scalp. Satou know Yoshida is close and decides to slow down. He only moves his mouth around the tip, teasing him.

Yoshida cries out in pleasure and stares down at Satou with a glazed look. Satou knows he's keeping Yoshida on the edge, but he figures he can spare a few more moments before allowing him to climax.

_**BAM.**_

Yoshida startles at the sound of the door slamming. He tries to pry Satou off him, hissing at him. "Stop, or we will get caught! Stop! Please!"

Satou looks up at him, attempting to give him his best wicked look with his lips still wrapped around Yoshida's dick. Yoshida hates how that look tempts him to keep going, regardless of his mother's presence.

"Yoshida!"

Yoshida jumps at the sound of his mother's voice. He quickly slaps a hand over his mouth to fight back his moan when Satou suddenly start deepthroating him.

"I saw slices of watermelon on the sidewalk outside. It better not have been you!" She shouts at him through the door. Her voice is a bit muffled, so Yoshida assumes she's on the other side of the apartment.

_I hope she stays there. Just another five minutes. PLEASE._

"Anyways, is Satou still here? Are those his shoes by the door?"

Satou pulls off with a loud smack before answering. "Yes Ma'am, I am!"

Yoshida whimpers quietly at the loss of contact when he was so close.

"Do you boys need anything?"

"Answer her…" Satou growled out before latching back on.

"N-n-n….NO!" Yoshida barely grits out, with Satou roughly working his cock with his mouth.

"Whatever, I'll bring you something anyways! Just give me a moment!"

"NO! Don't come in!" Yoshida pauses to bite back a moan. "We're… We're okAY!" Yoshida tried to glare down at Satou when his voice squeaked at the end.

Satou just moved faster, using both his mouth and a hand now.

Satou feels a surge inside him when Yoshida squirms dramatically and whispers out, "Please… please don't stop!"

Any other time, Satou would tease him more, especially with how far gone he is himself, but he knows they're out of time. Instead, he just works as quick as ever to send Yoshida over the edge.

Within moments, Satou taste the hot, bitter tang of success. He keeps his mouth at the head, swallowing as Yoshida rides it out as quietly as possible. Once he feels Yoshida stop moving, he pulls off and brusquely wipes at his mouth.

"I hope you like seaweed snacks!"

Yoshida fights through the afterglow to yank up his shorts, as Satou quickly snatches his pillow and lays it across his lap. Yoshida ignores the weird urges he feels upon seeing Satou's erection, even briefly.

He hears the door handle rattle and breathes out a sigh of relief, thinking they escaped getting caught.

But then, Satou leans forward and starts poking at Yoshida's shoulder. Yoshida looks down in time to see the hickey, just as the door opens. He slaps a hand over it and looks over at his shirt, which Satou is holding, waving at him.

He glares at him, mouthing, 'Not! Funny!'

Satou laughs at him.

"What's so funny?" Yoshida's mom asks as she sets down a tray. "And why are you sitting like that?"

Yoshida just curls in on himself more, unable to explain why he's holding onto his shoulder like this.

She stands up and says, "Really now? Both of you, shirtless? It can't be that hot!"

"Well, you never turn on the air!" Yoshida complains.

"You don't need it! It can't be that hot, the sun has started to set already!"

Yoshida looks out his bedroom window, noting the orange and pink hues of a setting sun. He begins to feel embarrassed when he realized the curtains were wide open the entire time.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I need everyone to leave. NOW. So I can die in peace._

"She's right… it's getting late… you probably need to leave soon, right?"

"Whatever for? It's summer. We don't have any obligations," Satou replies, wiping the sweat from his face. Then he quietly adds, "Though it is rather hot…"

"I'm sorry, I don't like to blast the air, because it can get a bit pricy," Yoshida's mother says, grinning shyly at Satou.

Satou gives her his signature smile. "It's okay, I understand. Though I can really use a Pocari right now."

"I'll go get some!"

"Mom. They don't even sell them at the convenience store near us."

Yoshida watches as his mother completely ignores him, instead focused on the way Satou is fanning himself with his hands.

"It's fine! I can just go back to the main market; I don't mind!"

Before Yoshida could protest, she darts out the room.

"I'll be back soon!" She calls out as Yoshida hears the familiar sound of her scrambling for her keys.

"No hurry!" Satou shouts back at her. "I'd feel _absolutely terrible_ if I caused you to rush or work up a sweat!"

"No worries! I won't!" She sing-songs.

Yoshida sticks his head out his room and watches his mother leave, feeling a bit guilty. The guilt fades as he realizes it was her own fault for being manipulated by Satou. Again.

All thoughts quickly disappear as he feels Satou pull him back into the room.

"Guess this means we have time for round two."

.the end.


End file.
